


chat got your tongue?

by orphan_account



Series: Seven Kisses [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, im such freakin garbage just take me out to the curb already, oh god i hate everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Marinette wanted to do was finish her damn costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahha I have fallen down into a deep hole ok marichat week is slaying me  
> this is so late I am so sorry ugh I suck
> 
> ~cat costume~

 

Marinette rolled her eyes. How did she let this happen? After last week’s rumor about her and Chat Noir secretly dating, she didn’t think the universe could make her life worse. That is, until Rose decided on a _costume_ birthday party and Alya decided that the two of them would go together, as Ladybug and Chat Noir. And guess which unfortunate soul is being forced to make a _freaking_ Chat Noir costume for herself? 

Marinette begged Alya to think of a different idea, but Alya refused to budge. So, that’s how Marinette, Lady Luck herself, got stuck on a Tuesday night sewing up some black fabric in an attempt to mimic her partner’s disguise. She had just finished up the top part of the suit when a knock came from outside. She rolled her chair a bit to see what it was, and just when she thought that her day couldn’t get worse, it did—in the form of Chat Noir himself. He smiled from her balcony and stuck his chin up a bit, asking for an invitation in. Marinette looked at him, then down at her costume, then back at him, and shrieked. She jumped up, black fabric falling everywhere in the process. She scrambled around as she tried to hide her costume because she knew, she just knew he would never let her live it down. Tikki went to hide whilst hysterically laughing at Marinette’s _unfortunate_ situation and she didn’t even hear the cat open her window and climb in. He looked over at her desk that was littered with black fabrics and something that echoed the ears atop his head attached to a headband.

Marinette was in the middle of stuffing some material under her pillow when he tiptoed up behind her and whispered,

“What are you doing, my princess?” 

Marinette jumped about two feet off the ground while screaming, then hit him in the face with the pillow. Taken aback by her forceful attack, Chat fell to the floor, pulling the pillow (and costume) with him. He looked up at her after a few moments and she was pacing in front of him.

“God, Chat Noir, you’re never allowed to sneak into my room uninvited again,” Marinette cried, placing her hand over her heart. “I almost had a heart attack.” Chat smirked and let her continue to pace.

“What’s wrong with me wanting to _surpurrise_ my friend?” he asked innocently. Marinette rolled her eyes. She’d been doing that quite frequently as of late.

“Your puns are terrible, kitty,” she replied, sitting on her bed. They stared at one another in silence for a long minute; the last time they saw each other, she had kissed his cheek and cried in his lap and just staring at the girl who continued to amaze him and confuse him at the same time made the ever confident cat uncomfortable. He started fumbling with the corner of the pillowcase, and pulled the costume out the exact second it dawned on Marinette that she had thrown her _goddamn_ costume at the only person she did not want to show. She lunged for the cat sitting in the middle of her floor, but his reflexes were too quick for her. Chat stood up and backed away a bit, making Marinette's hand miss his face by a few inches.

“Give me that,” she shouted as she tried to pry the costume from his claws. He drew her in closer, laughing at her obvious distress.

“Now, why would I do that? You’re too adorable when you’re angry,” he whispered. He glanced down at the material in his hand.

“This looks familiar,” he said, holding up the fabric. “Along with those,” he pointed to the unfinished cat ears on her desk, “I’d say you were making a Chat Noir costume, my princess.” Marinette gaped at him. How could he have seen those, as well? God, she was screwed. She didn’t answer him, because, what could she say? She was making a costume for a party and she just so happened to pick him? It didn't matter, in the end; her words were lost on her lips ~~because Chat freaking Noir had her dumb costume and was backed up against her freaking wall and holy shit what was happening?~~

“So?” she finally spoke, barely audible, as she wrangled with the costume in his hands, silently praying he’d release it and forget everything that just happened. Channeling Ladybug, Marinette got right in his face and deadpanned, “It’s for a costume party.” 

“I’m flattered, really, but I think actual leather would suit you much, much better," he grinned.

Marinette suddenly realized how close she was to him; she could smell his shampoo and cologne mixing with the sweat from bounding across rooftops and she couldn’t breathe, but it was the good kind of breathlessness, and he had stopped fighting her so she dared a glance up at him. She did not expect to see his glistening green eyes shut as she looked up, and she definitely did not expect him to kiss her, but she responded immediately, as if she were waiting for this moment for years.

They pulled apart moments later, Chat looking down at her with wide eyes, breathing unsteady, with his mouth hanging open as if he wanted to say something.

“What is it, kitty?” Marinette giggled. “Cat got your tongue?”

“No, but he’s about to have yours,” he replied, and captured her lips once more.

It’s a funny thing, the universe. 


End file.
